


Rain upon the blinding dust

by Waterfall



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attack I guess, TFC to the rescue, Vague angst, Xisuma is working too hard again, void!Xisuma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfall/pseuds/Waterfall
Summary: When his admin duties turn Xisuma into a complete hermit TFC is there to help him.
Relationships: TinfoilChef/Xisumavoid, Xisumavoid/sleep
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Rain upon the blinding dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ingoma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingoma/gifts).



> **FFFC 100th Special Challenge Table A:** 6 – cry  
>  **Trigger warnings:** For panic attack, I guess?
> 
> I picked a random prompt, someone gave me a ship to go with it, so off I went! I’m going with the popular headcanon that Xisuma can and will work himself to the bone if no-one takes care of him for this one, despite all RL evidence to the contrary :D
> 
> The title is from a quote by Charles Dickens: “Heaven knows we need never be ashamed of our tears, for they are rain upon the blinding dust of earth, overlying our hard hearts.”

It doesn’t happen often, but sometimes the world just gets a little… too much for Xisuma. He loves being part of Hermitcraft and adores the work he gets to do, but being an admin is serious business and sometimes exhausting to the point where he shuts out everything else and becomes a literal hermit. This is one of those times.  
“’Suma?”  
A soft, gruff voice pulls him out of the trance he’s apparently been in, and he lifts a hand to rub his eyes, bumping into his helmet before he gets that far.  
“Oh,” he mutters. “Must’ve forgot.”  
His stomach cramps and he wonders how long he’s been sitting here, task half-done. What was he doing again? He runs through the checklist in his mind but falters, the different tasks melting together in a vague fog of code. Where did he even stop? Shaking his head, he brings his admin screen back up, but his hands are stopped before he can begin typing.  
“Enough of that, now,” TFC admonishes him, holding both of Xisuma’s hands in one of his as he turns the chair around and leans down to unlatch his helmet. “Let’s make some use of that void air in here.”  
“But… I’m not finished.”  
The protest is weak, and his hands stay in the warm grip. He knows there’s no arguing, not that he really wants to. He’s tired and hungry… but there’s still so much to be done! Isn’t there? There’s that hitch in the Decked Out lobby, did he fix that? And something is off with the repeater code, and he needs to make everything ready for the Halloween changes, and, and– 

A gentle kiss lands on his forehead, and then another one on his lips. When did his helmet come off? A warm hand is rubbing his back, smoothing out the hitches in his breathing.  
“–eathe, that’s it. Breathe for me. It’s fine. You’re doing fine.”  
He’s not fine, he’s far from fine, but TFC is a comforting, steady presence beside him and he practically pitches forward into his chest, relaxing into his warmth even as another sob bursts from his lips.  
“I can’t – there’s so much to do, I – Tango, and Halloween…”  
“It can wait. You still have time, and the others won’t complain about you taking a little longer for once.” He feels TFC’s chuckle as much as he hears it, followed by another kiss to the top of his hair. “And you would know that if you hadn’t been breathing recycled suit air for most of the day, darling.”  
The words don’t mean much to him then and there, as Xisuma gives up on making sense of the mess inside his head and just lets himself cry. He doesn’t even know what he’s crying about, just that he’s bone tired and sad and feeling foolish. 

Eventually he calms down, the rush of emotion leaving him empty as if there’s finally _room_ for him inside his mind again. A certain sheepishness still remains, but it is overpowered by the comforting heat and scent that he’s snuggling into.  
“Better now?” TFC asks, and instead of answering Xisuma sits up and gives him a kiss.  
“Much better. I can’t believe I forgot to take my helmet off for so long!” It’s been a long time since he made that particular mistake, and he decides never to make it again. “Thank you,” he whispers instead, threading his fingers though TFC’s beautiful white hair.  
“Don’t thank me,” the other man responds with a smile. “You do so much for all of _us_ that I’m just glad I could take care of _you_ for once. Now, how about some dinner?”  
Xisuma nods, deciding that even if he can’t keep track of time for himself, he’ll definitely make more of an effort if it keeps TFC from worrying about him – starting right now. “Yes, please!”  
They get up in silent companionship, hands still reluctant to let each other go.


End file.
